the_sanctuary_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Freedom City
Freedom City Freedom City actually existed long before it was actually properly 'known'. It exists underground; deep underground in South America; Columbia actually to be specific. Believed to possibly have been the mythical city of El Dorado at one point and time. Created by Mayan supernaturals it was believed long ago. However when the Mayans began to die out and their cultures shifted and the plagues brought by the English and the Spaniards took the Mayans it seemed to have some effect here as well. At least that is the theory... no one really knows why it was abandoned... why it was empty when the first supernatural slaves found it. It was during the beginnings of the Civil War in the States that running slaves supernatural and not supernatural came upon a gate in Texas that led to the magical city. Of course Supernatural Africans were wary about allowing the mundane slaves to know about their secrets and about the magic that existed all around them. However primitive Africans were actually pretty aware; and the supernaturals of Africa had to hide a lot less than those who were born in raised in the States; or even those in England and other allegedly more 'civilized' cultures. Whether or not we can really consider them primitive or the others civilized is a point of perspective and up for debate. However some exploring and the new occupants of what would become known as Freedom City discovered that there were a network of 'gates' leading up to the surface world and normal means of getting up to the surface were completely cut off. The most interesting thing is that these gates took the form of 'lifts' (elevators) which existed perhaps in some very primitive ways; but these were very 'modern' elevators for that time. The Slaves considering them 'magical' boxes of a sort; but nowadays we would see them for what they are. The 'elevators' out of Freedom don't seem so mysterious now; but for those who know their true age and mysterious placement in time; they are one of the greatest mysteries of Freedom City along with the enigmatic departure of the city's original occupants. Freedom City quickly became the HQ of the underground railroad movement; a fantastic place for it as it was near impossible to find unless you found a gate and then you would need a supernatural to open it. Also it was quickly discovered that in the deeper portions of the massive chasm city was infinite quantities of gold. The reason for the El Dorado theory. Then there was the fact that there was an incredible amount of space and pre-existing structures. It became bustling rapidly with escaped slaves both supernatural and mundane and those who would help them. For this reason when the city was discovered by the agents of the Sanctuary Network at that time it was quickly accepted among the Sanctuary Cities and given greater protection. Some might say that this was a big step for the early 'Sanctuary Network' becoming the official Sanctuary Network that is today. Why also that many of the communication methods among agents and those in hiding seeking help seem similar to the old methods of communication used by members of the Underground Railroad. All the gates seem to correspond with locations in the Northern United States and Mexico; as well as the South American Continent. Suggesting the original occupants were also very friendly with Native American people as the locations concede with important locations to the Native American Tribes. However Native Americans seem to have no knowledge or history of this and their supernatural community has no knowledge of ever having access to Freedom in their past. So the Mysteries of Freedom remain its own.